


give me therapy (i’m a walking travesty)

by peraltiagoaway (wydblaise), wydblaise



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Depression, Self Harm, charlie peralta, hes trying, i want to hug them both, parent peralta, part of a series, single dad jake, they just love each other, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wydblaise/pseuds/peraltiagoaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wydblaise/pseuds/wydblaise
Summary: my ship went down, in a sea of sound, when i woke up alone i had everything. a handful of moments i wish i could change, and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade.in which enigma linetti finds that charlie santiago-peralta isn’t as indestructible as she may seem





	give me therapy (i’m a walking travesty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldensteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensteps/gifts).



"charlotte regina peralta santiago open this door right now." 

this was the third time jake had pounded on the entrance to the bathroom, but still, no response from his daughter.

"charlie if you don't open this door right now i'm going to knock it down." 

no response.

"3."

"2."

click.

the door opened and out came charlie, her face red from crying.

"charl what- what"

he pulled her into a hug as she broke down, sobs wracking through her body. the one thought on her mind; please don't see my wrists oh god please don't see my wrist.

"dad i'm going to gina's."

"what? why?"

"i need to be with iggy right now."

"cool. okay. cool cool cool cool.

jake understood, and let his daughter go to the apartment a few blocks away. he was used to her slipping off to gina's when things got bad to see her best friend, but family's important too, right?

and as he heard the familiar creak of the broken front door, jake realised he felt more alone than ever. he missed amy, god did he miss her. and charlie, the closest thing he had too her seemed to be uninterested in him.

charlie didn't even bother knocking on the linetti's door anymore, since she was there so often, and nobody was surprised when they heard the familiar clunk of someone entering the house and charlie's shaky voice croak out an "it's me." 

the minute she entered iggy's room she was enveloped in a huge tight hug. her friend didn't even need to ask. all the signs were there. puffy eyes. shaking hands. quiet. light footsteps.

it was when iggy's hand brushed over charlie's left wrist to only be greeted by a flinch something seemed to click into place. like the missing piece of a puzzle had just been unveiled.

"charlie." she let go of her friend, slowly, like she was almost afraid of breaking her. 

"yeah?"

"would you roll up your sleeve?"

charlie felt the red creeping up her face and her eyes swell with tears and her chest begin to tighten and oh fuck she was having a panic attack in front of her best friend and she couldn't breathe and it was all going dark and-

"charlie?" iggy took her hand softly and placed it on her chest, giving her friend a chance to align her breathing pattern, and feel a heartbeat instead of numbness.

after what felt like hours of heavy breathing and teary eyes, iggy places her fingers at the bottom of charlie's hoodie sleeve. it was the red adidas top, gina bought them each one as a gift last christmas. 

she pulled the sleeve gently down, alerting charlie as to what she was doing, and feeling defeated enough, charlie nodded.

as carefully as she could, enigma moved the sleeve up charlie's arm and choked back a sob at what she saw. red cuts and scratches covering every inch of skin, sone fresher than others, overlapping and long and deep and holy shit they looked painful. charlie was not ugly in the slightest but these horrible marks on her arms were, iggy thought. 

it all made sense now. the hoodies in all weather, shutting down completely, picking at her skin, why she never had a pencil sharpener in school. and iggy cursed herself mentally because fuck why hadn't she noticed sooner that her best friend was hurting so much?!

"it's not, it's not your fault." charlie managed to say through hitched breaths, and iggy felt her heart shatter.

she put her arm around her friend and held her hand in hers, tracing circles over her thumb. charlie felt her whole body tingle, until she realised her arm was exposed and this was the worst situation to be feeling like this.

taking the opportunity, iggy lifted the other sleeve to find it was just the same, and she was taken aback until charlie spoke. 

"my, my stomach."

iggy lifted the hoodie up, pulling the tshirt underneath with it and oh my god charlie's ribs were sticking out of her skin and oh my god there's scars and slashes everywhere and it was suddenly too much and now both girls are holding each other in a crying heap on the floor.

an eternity passed in 10 minutes.

"it's okay." iggy spoke calmly, soothing her best friend. "you're going to be okay. we're going to help you. i promise."

it was a promise she very well kept.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my additions for @goldensteps team peralta series!! we’re working rlly hard on lots of fics about charlie and her relationships with other characters and we hope to have them out to you shortly and that you enjoy reading them as much as we’ve created them!


End file.
